


Drown in You

by echronus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, sex therapist - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: 梗概：Spock因為床事不合諧而被連結伴侶退婚，Uhura建議他前去尋求性治療師的幫助。備註：性治療師和代理性伴侶都是真實存在的職業，不過過程都是我亂掰的。無意冒犯，請勿當真。





	1. Chapter 1

PADD發出一陣提示音，Spock點開了署名來自T’Pring的訊息。也許在他的潛意識裡明白這遲早會發生，所以當看到T’Pring已經單方面解除了他們的連結的通知並不是太意外。只是他仍不免感到徬徨，如何才能成為一位令對方滿意的伴侶？

 

向父母討論此類問題，雖是符合邏輯的選擇，但這即使對瓦肯人來說都太尷尬了。更好的選擇是能理解他的處境，也不會批判他的友人，而她的已婚身份也能對此提供有建設性的幫助。

 

Spock下定決心後，用PADD發出了一通訊息給他的友人兼助教——Nyota Uhura。

 

***

 

「Nyota，感謝你撥冗赴約。」

 

「沒什麼，」Uhura笑笑，但隨即露出不解的神情。「是工作上的事嗎，為何特地約在校外？」

 

「否定的。」

 

「那好吧。」Uhura環顧了這個私密的包廂說道：「那我可猜不透你想說什麼，得選在這個……地方。」見Spock一言不發，表情凝重。Uhura關心地說道：「嗯……我猜是私人事務？不管你想說什麼，我都不會說出去的，你的秘密在我這裡很安全。」

 

「我相信你的為人，Nyota。只是，我出於一時衝動傳訊予你，直到此刻我才發現這件事比我設想的更難以啟齒。」

 

Uhura建議道：「那就從頭開始說，我不會有任何批判的，而且我希望能幫上你的忙。」

 

「我相信你不會，這是我尋求你的建議的原因之一。」Spock在腦中組織著語言，而Uhura也不催促，耐心地等Spock開口。

 

「我假定你對瓦肯的婚配文化略知一二。」Spock最終說道。

 

「是的，瓦肯人七歲時由父母選擇相容性高的對象進行連結，到男方成年之時刻完成鏈結儀式。」

 

「是的，我於七歲時與T’Pring連結。」

 

「我沒聽你提起過她。」

 

「由於我們分居瓦肯、地球兩地，平時僅靠偶爾為之的訊息聯繫，故無刻意提起之必要。」

 

即使再怎麼瞭解瓦肯文化，遇到這種時刻還是不免令Uhura感到吃驚，連伴侶都像是不值一提的小事。Uhura提醒自己，這對瓦肯人來說很正常。她點點頭，示意Spock繼續。

 

「在6.4個月前，我返回瓦肯星那回。T’Pring表示，鑑於我的時刻在近一兩年內來臨的機率很高，我們應當預先進行性交演練作為準備。我認為此提議是合適的，便同意進行。但⋯⋯」Spock思索著用詞，「⋯⋯結果不盡理想。然而，昨日我接到了她單方面解除連結的通知。」

 

啊，好吧。Uhura事先真的沒想到Spock找她討論和性有關的事。但換位思考的話，除了她自己，Spock也沒有其他更適合的人選可找了。Spock說完後似乎在觀察她的反應，而他佯裝出的空白表情像是要掩蓋他的窘迫。也許當他一說出口，Spock就後悔了，這更讓Uhura決心幫他到底。

 

「讓我總結一下，T’Pring是因為對你的表現不滿，所以甩了你？」

 

「雖然我不會採用此類表達方式，不過意思相去無幾。」Spock頓了會。「她表示因為Stonn的時刻已至，故無法先行與我聯繫。」

 

Uhura低聲道：「聽她放屁，臭婊子。」Spock只是挑眉，倒沒對那用詞表示什麼。「那你的感受是如何？你愛她嗎，Spock？」

 

「我十分尊重她，從未干涉她的選擇。」

 

「那可不算愛，Spock。愛應該是會讓你想無時無刻都想和對方在一起，不顧一切只想讓對方開心，而不只是你所謂的敬重。」

 

「但我查閱過的資料都稱這樣的感情於伴侶之間是恰當的。」

 

Uhura沒忍住翻了個白眼。「Spock，愛不是科學實驗，只要照著書上的步驟做就能成功。」Uhura思索了一下。「我覺得你最大的問題出在於對象，你需要的是和你自然而然產生化學反應，而且能夠輕易激發被瓦肯人所刻意壓抑情感的人。」

 

「就像妳和Mr Scott那樣嗎？」Spock皺眉。「我得承認那聽起來並不十分令人嚮往。」

 

「那並不意指失去理性，Spock，當你遇見那麼一個人時，就像終於找到你所缺失的半身，與你完美互補的另一個半圓，而在此前你甚至都不知道自己一直以來都在尋找。」

 

「瓦肯文化有類似的概念，但那十分稀有，且可遇不可求。」

 

「所以T’Pring並不是你的那個人，你不必為了她離開你而傷心。」

 

「不，困擾我的不是此事，而是⋯⋯」

 

Uhura心想，前面繞了一大圈，Spock總算要進入正題了。不過Spock願意對她推心置腹，她還是覺得很感動。

 

「當時，T’Pring指出我的技巧很糟糕，且我並不渴望她。但我與她順利完成了全套的性交流程，我不解為何她做出如此指控。」

 

噢，可憐的瓦肯人，他的男性自尊肯定狠狠受到傷害了。雖然同樣站在女性的角度，她完全可以理解T’Pring，Spock只是出於必要而不是想要才跟她上床。

 

「關於渴望那一部分，就像我剛才說的，她不是你命中註定的那個人，那不是你的錯。」Uhura突然靈光一閃。「而且你是否有考慮過其他可能性？」

 

「你意指哪方面？」

 

「就是⋯⋯也許你的性傾向並非為異性？」

 

瓦肯人沉吟起來。「我承認我沒有考慮過這個可能性。」

 

「我相信即使是瓦肯人，男性都很容易被異性引發生理反應，但你並非如此是嗎？」

 

「瓦肯人可以控制我們的反應——」

 

「我知道，但你也先有反應才得以控制對吧？所以你只要回想有沒有過就好。」

 

「誠如妳所說，但我同樣未曾從同性處獲得過。」

 

「也許你只是沒有從那個角度想過而已？說真的，性向這種東西不是三言兩語可以釐清得通的。我想……你可以尋求專業的諮詢，我認識一個這方面的治療師。」

 

瓦肯人的眉挑得老高。「我不認為我需要心理醫生的協助。」

 

「他不是——至少不是你想的那樣。而且……困擾你的『技巧』方面他也可以提供你建議。Spock，你聽過性治療師嗎？」

 

***

 

Spock按Nyota給他的地址來到這棟別緻的建物前，他對地球建築不算熟悉，但還是能大致辨認出是維多利亞式的。他沒預想過一間性治療診所的外型會是什麼樣子，但至少不會是像眼前這樣。

 

雖然已經接受Nyota的提議，Spock仍然感到遲疑，但既然專程到了這裡，什麼都不做就離開是不合邏輯的。Spock推開了低矮的柵欄，穿過小小的庭園，發現大門甚至是敞開著的。這棟建物不僅風格復古，就連保全觀念也甚是低落，那位Dr Kirk也許已經老得與外界脫節了。

 

接待處的櫃檯後頭露出半顆艷紅色的腦袋，對方察覺了他而抬起頭——一位女獵戶座人，要不是他這麼心煩意亂的話，早應該感知到對方散發的費洛蒙，又是一個他正不在狀態的證明。

 

「您是第一次造訪吧？我們本日已停止接待客戶。」

 

「是我思慮不周，沒在造訪前先與你們聯繫。」

 

「沒關係，您是否想預約諮詢時間？明日可以嗎？」

 

「明日是可行的，我於1400時後就無事務安排。」

 

獵戶座人在PADD上像是一直在刪除似的持續劃拉的動作好一會兒才開口：「那麼我幫你安排1500時，你從學院過來還綽綽有餘。」

 

Spock的眼睛瞇了起來。「你是如何知曉的？」

 

「味道，」女獵戶座人皺鼻，「我也待過星艦學院，所以一聞就知道，別忘了我們的嗅覺比瓦肯人更靈敏。」

 

「是的。」Spock面無表情地看了對方一會才說道：「很好，感謝你的服務。」

 

女人看了會時間，叫住了正要離開的Spock：「嘿，你可以先說說你想要諮詢哪方面的問題，這樣我們可以先替你安排相關事宜。」

 

「我傾向於直接與治療師討論我的問題。」

 

「那正好，我也是治療師之一。」

 

「無意冒犯，但我的友人向我推介的是一位名為Kirk的治療師。」

 

「嗯……那好吧，你明天可以見到他。」

 

Spock剛關上矮柵欄的門，同時一位戴著頭盔的騎士將懸浮車停在一旁，行雲流水地下了車就直接跳過了矮柵欄進到屋裡，像是完全沒注意這裡還有個人似的。

 

但Spock分不清令他感到煩躁的是對方冒失的舉動，抑或是從他身上傳來的惱人氣味。

 

***

 

「Gaila，我回來了！」

 

Gaila裝出一副很惋惜的表情迎向來人。「唉，Jim，你慢了五分鐘。」

 

Kirk摘下頭盔，看了下表。「沒有啊，我還提早了兩分鐘回來，難道我的錶慢了？」

 

Gaila搖了搖手指。「你沒有，但如果你早個五分鐘，你就會見到一位來自學院的瓦肯人。」

 

Kirk聞言，雙眼都亮了起來。「真的嗎！該不會就是剛才門口那個人吧？」沒等Gaila回答，他就衝了出去，但外頭已經空無一人。Kirk垂頭喪氣地再次進屋。「他走了。」但他又想到什麼似的抬起頭。「不對啊，瓦肯人怎麼可能會來這種地方？他肯定只是走錯了。」

 

「我倒不這麼認為，他說是有人介紹他來找你的。」

 

「真的？」Kirk現在可說是雙眼放光了。「你說會不會是Nyota？」

 

「誰知道呢？總之你明天可以親自問他。」她舉起手中的PADD晃了晃，「而且我幫你把明天的行程都排開了。」

 

「天啊，我愛你。」Kirk激動得簡直要撲到她身上，但是被Gaila抬手擋下。

 

「可別沾上我的味道。」

 

Kirk有些緊張起來。「怎麼，他有反應？」

 

「沒有，你開心了吧，他肯定是彎的。」Gaila露出一個竊笑。「不過他會來這裡，說不定⋯⋯他性無能！」

 

Gaila爆出一陣大笑，換得Kirk在她肩上捶了一拳。

 

「哼，就算是好了，我也能治好他的。」

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

回到住所後，Spock發現他的父母在2.4標準時前各自發了封訊息給他。他甚至不用打開便知道Sarek的訊息所言為何，即使如此他還是點開來——想必Sarek在得知T’Pring作為的第一時間就開始著手替他挑選連結伴侶的人選。而他的母親表示他現階段應該盡可能地去尋找心之所嚮，將父親的安排視為逼不得已的最終選擇即可。Spock理解他的父母正各自以瓦肯和人類的方式關心他，他的家庭鏈接因而散發著暖融的熱度，緩解了他腦中因伴侶連結解除後而生的空虛。  
  
雖然他心中總懷有一點微小奢侈的妄想，希望能擁有如他父母般的伴侶關係。以往，他清楚明白自己無法像父親對母親那樣愛著T’Pring，便滿足於他們至少是相敬如賓的，故無採取實際行動去解除連結以尋求他人。但現在，Spock第一次意識到他從注定無愛的結合中解脫了，如今他能自由地尋找與他身心靈都契合的對象。雖然他依舊沒有頭緒要從何著手，但明天的諮詢會是個好的開始。  
  
思及此，不知怎的，Spock還有當時聞到的那股氣味依舊縈繞在鼻腔裏的錯覺，而其引起的躁動不安也困擾著他。在學院中無時無地都充盈著各式各樣的氣味，各種族散發的體味、汗味、甚至費洛蒙，那些從來沒對瓦肯人造成困擾過。  
  
唯獨這一次。  
  
Spock一直沒怎麼留意過瓦肯人選擇伴侶的方式，畢竟一直以來他沒有那個需求，不過他對那股氣味的反應令他覺得有需要去查閱相關資訊。而在看到瓦肯人若是被某個個體氣味所吸引，則與對方心靈契合的機率較高的資訊後，Spock有種他必須完全加固精神屏障以面對明天的諮詢的預感。  
  
  
***  
  
  
不同於昨天，這次櫃檯後露出的是半顆沙金色腦袋。並且Spock再次聞到了那股惱人的氣味，看來他要見到昨日那位冒失騎士的真面目了。  
  
對方似乎對有人已經進入到建物內部一事毫無知覺，如此毫無戒備實在令人擔憂。Spock清清喉嚨以提醒自己的到來。對方聞聲抬頭，Spock發現自己毫無防備地跌進了一泓清泉裡，那對虹膜透過鏡片更顯得湛藍而無雜質。  
  
「噢，你來啦，我一直在等你呢。」對方取下眼鏡，從櫃檯後方走出來。  
  
「想必你就是Dr Kirk。」對方似乎沒發現他歷時五毫秒的失神，但從他所露出的瞭然微笑看來，Dr Kirk十分瞭解其出眾的面容給第一次見面的人所帶來的衝擊。「既然我已預約1500時，提前等候是不合邏輯的。」  
  
「只是人類慣用的表述方式。」Kirk不甚在意地擺手，「那麼，Mr Spock，你因何故前來尋求諮詢呢？」  
  
「我傾向於密閉空間內再行講述。」  
  
「這裡只有我們兩個而已。不過如你所願，請隨我來。」Kirk領著Spock進到後方一間有著若干儀器的諮談室。  
  
「Mr Spock，今天我們的對談不會以任何形式紀錄下來，也不會流出這房間以外。你可以對此放心。」  
  
Spock點點頭。他本以為他能以超然的態度向不相識的專業人士敘述，不過他發現這更難了，比和Nyota傾訴還要難得多。他明白像Dr Kirk這樣的專業人士不會因而看不起他，但他卻不合邏輯地不希望Dr Kirk認為他是個⋯⋯有缺陷的瓦肯人。  
  
面對瓦肯人的緘默，Kirk也不著急，一言不發地耐心等著。第一次前來諮詢的客戶，尤其是男性，都對他們的問題羞於啟齒。  
  
Spock終於開口道：「Dr Kirk，你是否對瓦肯文化有所涉獵？」  
  
「嗯……我不敢說十分瞭解，但有關生理方面的倒是略知一二，像是……Pon Farr。」  
  
Spock驚訝地挑眉。  
  
「你似乎很驚訝？」Kirk揚起微笑。「事實上我們曾經接待過一位臨近Pon Farr的瓦肯人。」  
  
尋求人類，而非瓦肯治療師的協助，這點在Spock聽來簡直匪夷所思。即使無法趕回瓦肯星，也可尋求瓦肯使館的支援。事實上，此類情況算不上罕見。Spock想到了父親的那封訊息，想必身為大使的他對處理這種情況經驗豐富。  
  
「我能詢問有關那位瓦肯人的情況嗎？」  
  
「不能。醫患保密協議，你懂的。」  
  
Spock點點頭。「我對我的唐突發問致歉。」  
  
「沒關係，很高興得知瓦肯人也有好奇心。」Kirk嘴角勾起。「回到我們的正題來，請說說你的困境，Mr Spock。」  
  
儘管他認為自己的情況遠不及需以困境形容之，理論上Pon Farr發生於瓦肯人三十歲之時。但由於他混血的特質，提前或延後兩三年都是有可能的，最糟的情形就是在今年內降臨。所以說是困境倒也不算誇張。  
  
「我幼年的伴侶因對我的不滿，單方面解除了連結，我必須釐清問題癥結，以免對新任伴侶重蹈覆轍，進而危及Pon Farr。」  
  
「既然你來此處而非尋求一般的諮詢，那麼你的問題必然與性有關了。」見瓦肯人並沒有否認，Kirk繼續說道：「是否能請你敘述詳細過程，以便找出你伴侶不滿的原因。」  
  
「這是合理的要求。」  
  
雖然如此說道，但從Spock僵硬的坐姿看來，他內心非常抵觸，要把私密又難堪的隱私對陌生人訴說，對瓦肯人來說這肯定很難。Kirk露出一個鼓勵的微笑，而Spock也肉眼可見地放鬆了些。  
  
「T’Pring——即我的前任伴侶，她認為我們應先行性交以做為Pon Farr之演練，我認同這是有必要的，遂應允之。」  
  
Kirk不禁想著，果然是瓦肯人，伴侶之間上床還得有這麼冠冕堂皇的理由才行。  
  
「待雙方皆褪去衣物後，我令陰莖勃起——」  
  
「等等，」Kirk忍不住出聲打斷。「令？你的言外之意好像這是你可以控制似的。」  
  
Spock挑眉。「我相信你的外星生物學曾經提及瓦肯人可以隨意控制身體的各式生理反應，你不該對此感到意外。」  
  
「是的，但……我沒想過那包括了勃起這種近似反射的生理反應。抱歉，請繼續。」  
  
「我進入她體內後——」  
  
Kirk再次打斷。「能否請你敘述前戲的過程？」  
  
Spock偏頭。「那是並非必要的。」  
  
「呃⋯⋯好吧，請繼續。」  
  
「在進行三分鐘的抽插動作後即射精。」  
  
Kirk瞪圓了眼。「就這樣？」  
  
「我已完成性交所必需的流程？」  
  
「這麼說是沒錯啦……既然勃起可以控制，那麼射精也是？」Spock點頭。「那為什麼是三分鐘？」  
  
「這是瓦肯性教育的教科書上所提的適當時長。」  
  
「聽起來你們雙方都沒有爽到。」  
  
「請闡明你所言之『爽』的定義。」  
  
Kirk隨意地擺擺手。「別管那個了。你知道嗎，用不著專業人士，隨便個路人就能指出你的問題在哪。你需要的是一整套、完整的，從頭到尾那種的性愛教學。然後丟了那該死的教科書。」  
  
Spock 的眉毛挑進了瀏海裡。「就這樣？」  
  
「不然呢？」  
  
「但我已經清楚性交流程，為何還需要教學？」  
  
「不不不，你那個連性交都稱不上，頂多算是⋯⋯體液交換！嗯，大概可以這麼說。」  
  
Spock似是還想反駁，但最後他緊抿起唇，思考著。「我還有另一個問題。」最終他說道。  
  
「請說。」  
  
「T’Pring當時的原話是『我並不渴望她。』」  
  
「從你還得『讓』自己勃起這點看來，答案是肯定的。」Kirk甚至勾勾手指強調。  
  
「誠然如此。但截至目前為止，我並未對任何個體感受到性吸引力，更別說進一步地渴望對方。」  
  
「唔⋯⋯我想這的確就需要我們的治療了。與對象無關，你覺得女體無法引起你的性衝動對嗎？」  
  
Spock 思索了一陣。「我接觸的樣本數不足以回答此問題。」  
  
「那就往雙性戀，抑或同性戀的方向考慮。我會讓你進行性傾向測試，讓我們希望結果不是無性戀吧。」  
  
Kirk起身，從一旁拿來一台裝置和全息投影機。而Spock皺眉瞪著他將其放到桌上。  
  
「那是測謊儀。」  
  
「不是。」  
  
「即使你否認也不會改變它是用來測謊的儀器這項事實。」  
  
「我不拿它來測謊，它就不是測謊儀！」  
  
Kirk噘起嘴的模樣似乎逗樂了Spock，使其嘴角微微上揚，但低下頭去調整儀器的Kirk並無緣得見。  
  
「請你自己把晶片貼在兩側的太陽穴上頭。」Spock照作後，Kirk打開了桌上的全息投影儀。「等會它會投放星聯主要種族各種性別的個體全裸影像，而這台『非』測謊儀會紀錄下你的生理反應，以便統計你的性傾向。所以別主動去干擾控制你的反應，ok？」Kirk又想到什麼似的補充說道：「另外，這些影像都是合成的，並非實際存在的人物，所以不用顧慮是否會侵犯他人隱私。」  
  
Spock只是點點頭。  
  
「那好，你可以先用五分鐘冥想，平靜一下。我會在十五分鐘後回來，中途遇到任何問題的話，用牆上的通訊器跟我聯絡。」  
  
「我明白了。」

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

「你的測試結果已經傳到我手中的PADD上了，讓我們來看看哪個種族能得到瓦肯人的垂青。」看著PADD的Kirk，眉毛越提越高，而嘴角也是。「結果是——」

 

「——人類男性」

 

_ 『人類男性』 _

 

Spock同時想著。不用等Kirk宣布，在做完測驗的當下他就已經知道結果。只因為他發現投影中金髮碧眼的人類男性影像的外表和眼前的Mr Kirk有著高相似度，他不禁對將Mr Kirk代入去想像其不著寸縷的模樣而產生了負罪感。

 

「啊，這可好辦多了。若結果是克林貢人的話，我可真不知道要上哪去找個克林貢治療師來幫你呢。」

 

「鑒於我的人類血統，我對此結果並非感到意外。」

 

「好的，那我會著手替你安排一位治療師，再讓他和你討論時間。」

 

「既然眼前已有一位，另尋他人將是效率低下且不合邏輯的。」

 

Kirk沈默了會，想通了什麼似的突然瞪大了雙眼。「等等，你的意思是⋯⋯我？」他不敢置信地指著自己。「你希望由我來治療你？」

 

「若你不願意，我會聽從你的其他安排。」

 

「不！呃⋯⋯我是說，好。嗯⋯⋯浪費時間是不合邏輯的嘛！」Kirk乾笑了幾聲掩飾尷尬，但他的顴骨已不受控地漫起一片紅潮。「那我們來討論一下日程安排吧。」

 

「既然我們一致認同浪費時間是不合邏輯的，鑒於目前時候尚早，應善加利用接下來的時間。」

 

「哇喔，你的意思是現在就做？」

 

「若你——」

 

Kirk連忙打斷他，「沒問題，完全沒問題。」他猛地站起身，「呃⋯⋯那⋯⋯我們最好移動至適合的地方。嗯，隨我來，Mr Spock。」

 

Kirk覺得他的心臟都快從喉嚨跳出來了。

 

老實說這是他的目標沒錯，但他本以為需要詳盡的計畫和編出一堆藉口，像是除了他沒有其他適合的治療師之類的。沒想到事情的發展完全出乎他意料的順利，導致他現在反而有點慌了手腳。走在他身後的瓦肯人雖然不發一語，但渾身散發著強烈的存在感。

 

該死，他都有點興奮起來了。

  
  


※※※

  
  


隨Mr Kirk上到四樓，對方領他到了一個房間裡後便說要先做些準備而先行離開。Spock打量了一下這間治療室，與一般單調冰冷的診療室很是不同，內外散發著居家的氛圍。考量到治療內容的特殊性，可能是為了減緩患者的緊張情緒才做此佈置。

 

Mr Kirk於3.7分鐘後返回房裡。如果這裡有第三者，可能會誤以為Mr Kirk才是患者，Spock不明白他因何故感到緊張。

 

Kirk搓著手，似是意圖轉移他的注意力。 _ 有趣 _ 。

 

「嗯，Mr Spock。考量到——」

 

「請叫我Spock即可。」

 

「噢，Spock，」Mr Kirk咧嘴而笑，露出了小巧的虎牙。「以你的情況來說，我想循序漸進，安排兩到三次的療程，再看你學習的成果調整。」

 

「這是可以接受的。」

 

「你確定你已經準備好現在就來？」

 

「肯定的，Mr Kirk。」

 

「拜託，Jim就好。」

 

「Jim。」

 

Spock感受了會這個名字在舌尖翻滾的感覺，意外地令人愉悅。而在直呼其名後，Jim顯得更加自信，他方才的緊張倏忽即逝，像是他的錯覺。

 

「好的，那麼我們從直面你的情慾開始。Spock，你平常自慰的頻率為何？」見Spock偏頭，Kirk進一步解釋，「呃，自瀆？不然瓦肯人怎麼稱呼？就是⋯⋯」

 

「我明白自慰的意思，只是我不理解這之間有何關係。」

 

「相信我，關係可大著呢。」

 

「沒有(No)。」

 

「不什麼？噢，你是指沒有？別又說瓦肯人可以控制那套，你可有一半人類血統不是？總該會有部分的人類生理機制吧？」

 

「那是非必要的行為。」

 

「好吧。」Kirk撅起嘴。「那我們就從最基本的開始。待會如果你覺得反感或是無感都喊停，我不會介意。不要勉強自己去激起性慾，如果這樣行不通，還有別的治療手段。好嗎？」

 

待Spock點頭，Kirk開始脫去衣物。

 

直至現在，Spock才確切地體認到他的確同意了所謂的「性愛療程」，即使這是基於專業治療師的診斷。父親若是知曉，必定會抨擊這是極為荒唐的行為；而母親則會認為當他尋得各方面都相投的伴侶時，這種問題便會迎刃而解，根本不需要參與這種療程。但要是真的出現了那麼一個個體，對方卻像T’Pring一樣因為他在性方面的不足也拒絕了他呢？

 

身為一個遵循蘇拉克教義的瓦肯人，避免重蹈覆轍是符合邏輯的。

 

「嘿，如果你覺得我對你沒有吸引力，現在換人還來得及。」

 

Spock眨眨眼回神過來，他竟過於沈浸在思緒之中而忽略了Jim。他目光移向Jim光裸的胸膛，他的肌肉勻稱，線條優美，一身蜜色的肌膚是陽光的餽贈，與瓦肯人蒼白慘綠的皮膚十分迥異。Spock感到指尖發癢，他想撫過那誘人的肌膚，感受其下蘊含的蓬勃生機，他的目光下移至Jim平坦的小腹，沿著那絡暗金色毛髮從肚臍往下延伸，直到隱沒在解開的褲頭底下。

 

在瓦肯人目不轉睛的注視下，Kirk勾起一個挑逗的笑容，拇指勾住了褲腰更往下扯，露出其下黑色的底褲。他向Spock踏了一步，兩人僅距不足一臂之遙。

 

Spock發現他的呼吸頻率已上升了36.4％，身側的心跳失去了原有的規律，Jim看上去似乎因為自己已然情動而喜悅著。而他的表情也說明了他十分明瞭自己的身體會給人帶來什麼樣的衝擊。Spock張口，但不知道該說什麼，他從沒陷入這種不知該如何應對的境況中。

 

Kirk繼續著未竟的動作，等Spock的注意力又回到他手上，便將拉鍊緩緩地拉下。

 

Spock認為那條牛仔褲有過緊的疑慮，但Jim以十分流暢的動作甩掉了它。現在他渾身上下只剩那條緊繃的拳擊短褲，中間被撐起的一團凸起，顯見他的生殖器正處於充血狀態。

 

_ 無論對方是誰，人類都這麼容易被引發性喚起？ _

 

「你已經專心看這麼久了，不打算禮尚往來一下嗎，教授？」

 

若他們不是治療師與患者的關係，他會肯定地Jim在和他調情。瓦肯人並不像人類以為的那樣無法理解情感，當有人對他示好或調情時他感覺得到，而此時他便擺出一副人類預見的不解風情的瓦肯人樣子以作為婉拒的手法。Spock提醒自己別想太多，這興許也只是療程必要的手段，但這起效了。他發現他的血液不受控地往性器集中，這是前所未有的情況。

 

瓦肯人盯著Kirk期待的神情，抬手解開了暗結一拉，整件袍子便從肩上滑落，餘下的貼身長褲已無法掩飾他的生理反應。

 

Kirk鑑賞的視線掃過Spock多毛的胸膛，再移至胯下的隆起。「看來我們進展不錯，嗯？」他輕笑。「還以為我得用些特別的方法才能讓你硬起來呢。」但Kirk突然露出警覺的表情。「你該不會又逼自己勃起了？我說過別——」

 

「否定的，我⋯⋯」瓦肯人難得辭窮。「這是自發性的。」

 

Jim開心地笑了，那笑容真誠得像是發自內心。只是不知道他是為了療程順利而喜悅，抑或有那麼一點可能性，Jim是期待著他們之間的性接觸？但他並非真的想知道答案。Spock想道。

 

Jim一鼓作氣把內褲扯掉，他那全然勃起的陰莖隨著他的動作掙脫束縛彈了出來。這是Spock第一次親眼看到人類男性勃起狀態的陰莖，而Jim的性器就如他本人一樣優美，頎長的柱體、飽滿的龜頭，就連佈滿皺褶的睪丸都是那麼引人垂涎。一想到瓦肯人的陰莖如此猙獰而醜陋不堪，他幾乎可以預見Jim會露出怎樣厭惡的表情。

 

他接受Nyota的建議來到這邊壓根就是個錯誤。

 

在感覺到血液逐漸自充血狀態的海綿體撤去的同時，Jim原先擴張的瞳孔突然緊縮，並露出了傷心的神情。他整個人也從散發耀眼光芒的狀態瞬間變得委靡。

 

「好吧，到這裡就行了。我會另外替你找別的治療師，至少我已經瞭解你喜歡金髮碧眼的類型。」

 

「不！」瓦肯人發出低咆，使彎下身撿拾衣物的Kirk嚇了一跳。Spock踏前一步，距離近得兩人的鼻息交融在一起，Kirk驚訝得手中的內褲再次落地。

 

「你是我此生見過最誘人的個體，Jim，我生平第一次感受到如此強烈的性喚起。」

 

「是嗎？但你……」

 

Spock隨著Kirk的視線落在自己目前已經變得平坦的胯間。「你……肯定不會想看見瓦肯人的陰莖，十分不堪入目，不像你的那般好看。」

 

Kirk大笑出聲，轉眼間又回到了數分鐘前的狀態，十足的魅惑。Spock訝異於人類情緒變化之劇烈。

 

Kirk揚起大大的微笑，眼中閃耀著狡黠的光芒。「哦，你確定嗎？你怎麼知道我會不喜歡能一直重複對前列腺施予刺激的雙脊？你怎麼知道我不喜歡被又粗又硬又長的瓦肯老二撐得滿滿的？」

 

Spock想像著Jim甜蜜的小穴吞吐著自己欲望根源的畫面，渾身的血液開始兵分兩路衝向他的面部與陰莖。但隨即那畫面中他自己的臉孔被另一個陌生的瓦肯人給取代。

 

是啊，他怎麼就忘了Jim幫助某個瓦肯人度過Pon Farr的事，肯定是他的潛意識抗拒著這個事實。即使沒有連結，但Pon Farr期的性愛性質還是完全不同於平時。

 

就算只是暫時的，他還是無法平靜地接受Jim曾經作為另一個瓦肯人的伴侶這個事實，為什麼當初求助的人不是他？

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Spock的腦中燃起熊熊無名火，啃蝕著他的理智。他想找出那個瓦肯人，殺了他；那個膽敢玷污他的伴侶的人，殺了他。腦中平時被壓抑住的史前瓦肯人正掙扎著想衝破邏輯牢籠，牠怒吼著： _「我的！擁有他！佔有他！」_  
  
瓦肯人的戰士本能被引發，Spock眼前一片殷紅，那個穴居瓦肯人短暫地取得了控制權，傾前攫住了那對鮮紅欲滴的唇瓣。  
  
Spock看見Jim驚訝地瞪大了眼，但又隨即閉上眼，投入到這個吻裡，張口歡迎著他的侵入。Spock第一次以人類的方式接吻，嘴唇相接後不知道該如何進行下去。Kirk察覺到了這點，接過了主導權，將舌頭推入瓦肯人的口腔中與他交纏起舞，直至對氧氣的需求壓過一切才退開。  
  
這令瓦肯人的理智回籠了些。「我很抱歉，我失去了控制。」  
  
Kirk抓住Spock的雙臂阻止他的退縮。「不，這很好。這是我們治療的目的，記得嗎？」他雙手下滑，抓住了Spock的手掌，拉著他們擺到自己的臀上。「把我當成你的伴侶，想像你想怎麼要我。我是你的，Spock。」  
  
「我的。」Spock低喃複誦。  
  
「對，你的。」Kirk抱住了瓦肯人的脖頸，再次吻住了他。  
  
Spock那如貓般粗糙的舌頭欣喜地席捲Kirk的口腔，將他不停分泌的津液都吸了去。  
  
Kirk拱起胯部，雙方飽脹的慾望隔著礙事的長褲磨蹭。Spock在不中斷纏綿舌吻的情況下，設法脫去它們。當火燙的肌膚終於相親，兩人一齊發出了喟嘆。  
  
Kirk將他抱得更緊，Spock甚至能感覺到他挺立的乳頭抵在自己胸膛上。他們互相擠壓對方的勃起，滲出的前液打濕了他們的小腹。直到Kirk發出幾聲唔咽，Spock才不捨地放開，讓他汲取所需氧氣。  
  
隨著Kirk的目光下移，Spock屏息以待，打算在他的表情一不對之時就立刻中止。  
  
「這⋯⋯哇噢，Spock，這比我想像的還更來得完美。」Kirk虔誠地捧著瓦肯人沈甸甸的性器，吞嚥了一大口。「噢，Spock，我都想不顧規劃，只想你直接用這大傢伙操我。」  
  
Spock的雙眼散發著狂熱的光芒，像在贊同Kirk的提議，而其不停揉捏著Kirk的臀瓣的雙手表達著同樣的渴望。  
  
「但是不行，」Spock遲疑地收回手，Kirk雙手平貼在他的胸上撫摸，捲曲的胸毛穿過指縫。「嘿，循序漸進，記得嗎？」  
  
Spock點點頭。  
  
「就如同我剛才說的，你要學會直面你的情慾。坦然接受它的存在，並且適當地排解它。高潮時分泌的腦內啡和胺多酚對你的大腦有很多好處。」Kirk的雙手一路往下撫摸，握住了全然勃起的瓦肯陰莖，引著Spock一齊看他的動作。「像這樣⋯⋯握緊一點來回擼動，想像是我的腸道緊緊裹著你。我知道你想說想像未曾經歷過的感受是不合邏輯的，但性幻想是自慰的一環，別忘了大腦是最大的性器官。當然，光是這樣還不足以達到高潮，所以可以看情況開始對較敏感的冠溝和繫帶施予刺激。」  
  
小時候母親說的床邊故事時常有施展魔法的巫師，Spock總是不厭其煩地對母親說那只是虛構的。但現在Jim正在他身上施著魔法，這是對他現在為何感到飄飄然唯一合理的解釋。他第一次腦中什麼都沒在想，只是專注地去感受。噢，Jim那神奇，美妙又佈滿硬繭的手指。但要形成那樣的繭，唯一的可能性是Jim花了極大量的時間操作電腦，若真是如此，Jim的等級也許不下於他。Jim的大腦肯定就像他的外表一樣光芒四射，他願意像那伊卡洛斯那般為了接近太陽而死。他的太陽、他的綠洲、他神奇又美妙的伴侶。  
  
熱潮在下腹盤旋，睪丸脹痛，他完全蓄勢待發，就快要⋯⋯突然一切刺激都消失了。Spock發出不滿的唔咽。  
  
「Spock，把你自己送上高潮。」Kirk牽起Spock的雙手握住他自己的陰莖。  
  
Spock完全記得Jim剛剛每一個動作，手指在他的性器上來回抽動，他絲毫不差地照做。Spock盯著眼前Jim如古典雕像般完美的裸體和他同樣昂揚且滴著前液的陰莖，猛烈地射了。大多都射在手上，但Jim的小腹上也沾上了星星點點的濁液。這就是高潮的感覺。相較之下，之前他的經驗頂多只能稱之為分泌體液。Spock稍稍可以理解為何人類總是耽溺於性愛之中，這令他更加渴望與他的伴侶結合。  
  
「Spock，你做得太好了。老實說我沒想到治療效果會那麼顯著。」Kirk拿來一旁準備好的毛巾給Spock擦拭。  
  
但從Jim的表示看來，他揚起的滿意笑容和興高采烈只是出自專業人士的成就感，他的勃起也只是普通的生理反應罷了，畢竟人類十分容易對性刺激產生反應。但Spock發現即使如此，他對Jim的渴望卻是未減半分。  
  
Kirk盯著瓦肯人才剛射出大量精液的老二卻依然硬挺，沒有半點疲軟的樣子，不禁讚嘆出聲。  
  
「我以為憑你的博學多聞，應當知曉瓦肯人並無如人類男性的不應期。」 _更何況你經歷過Pon Farr更應該有第一手經驗。_  
  
「不不不，我可以跟你保證，任何一本瓦肯生理學都沒寫到這點。反正這也不是你們唯一沒有記載的事，不是嗎。」  
  
這只是陳述句，所以Spock並沒有回答。他正想詢問是否繼續療程，但Kirk先開了口：「既然你展現了比我預期更高的配合度，那麼我想給你一些獎勵也是符合邏輯的。」  
  
Spock疑惑地看Jim跪了下去，下一秒他的陰莖就被裹進溫暖潮濕的口腔中，Spock完全沒預料到這個。Jim深深地吞著他，豐滿的唇瓣碰到了睪丸，甚至可以感覺到他的龜頭正頂著Jim的會厭，軟骨隨著吞嚥的動作不停擠壓，所帶來的刺激是手所完全不能及。Spock什麼都做不了，只能眼睜睜看著那顆金色頭顱在他胯部前後移動。這次的射精感襲來得更加快速而洶湧，想必Jim也感覺到了。他含住頭部，舌尖戳著鈴口，Spock便再次抵達高潮，Jim甚至將那些精液都吞了下去。  
  
「Jim，你不需要為了專業做出此等犧牲。」  
  
「不，這只是⋯⋯哇喔，我聽說素食者的精液不腥反而會帶有甜味，沒想到是真的。」Kirk甚至舔了舔嘴唇，一副回味無窮的樣子。  
  
 _若是為了科學研究的精神，那就說得通了。_ 「Jim，我有個提議。」Spock看向對方那依舊精神奕奕的性器。「我想練習方才所學，你可以驗收成果。」  
  
「呃……」Kirk也瞥了眼自己的老二。「唔，Spock，你不用勉強自己，我自己解決就行。」  
  
「你說過令人滿意的性愛，必須雙方皆獲得滿足。」  
  
「呃……是的。」  
  
「而你也要求我將你當成我的伴侶。」  
  
「呃……是沒錯啦，但——」  
  
「我想學習如何取悅你，Jim。」  
  
「噢，瓦肯人的邏輯無懈可擊，不是嗎。」  
  
「肯定的。」Spock嘴角打趣地勾起。  
  
「那用手就好。」  
  
「我明白，『循序漸進』。」  
  
Kirk給了他一個混雜喜悅與羞惱的瞪視。  
  
Spock再次證明了他是個多麼有天賦的學生，聽著Jim斷斷續續的呻吟感到無比滿足。於今，他終於明白了T’Pring向他要求的東西是什麼，但他再也給不了他人。  
  
「Spock，我……我快到了，Spock——！」高朝後的Kirk險些站不住，瓦肯人用乾淨的右手圈住了Kirk，讓他靠在自己的胸膛上。  
  
Spock低頭嗅聞Kirk的頸窩，那股氣味在他高潮後越發濃郁。像是他母親親手所做，剛出爐的麵包香味，令瓦肯人深深著迷。Spock還想更貼近時，Kirk卻稍稍退了開。  
  
「Spock，你真是個完美的伴侶，要是你找了個有經驗的對象引導你的話，你甚至都不需要來找我。」  
  
Spock聞言變得僵硬，Kirk也從他懷中站直。  
  
「這是否表示，你意圖終止療程？」  
  
「不！你怎麼會這麼想？」Kirk眉頭深蹙。「還是……如果是你不想繼續我可以理解。」他別過頭。「畢竟要和伴侶以外的人性交，對你來說肯定挺煎熬的。」  
  
Spock無從以Jim的表情解讀其真正的意思，如果他的本意是想停止，只是礙於職業素養而不得不繼續。那麼他會更努力研習他的技巧，讓Jim滿意他的表現。  
  
「我希望繼續接受你的指導，Jim。尤其是你尚未傳授的，有關插入式性愛的部份。」  
  
Kirk終於抬頭看向瓦肯人。「噢，真的嗎？」他露出靦腆的笑容。「那我想，下一次就能進行到那個部份了。」  
  
Spock點點頭。  
  
「那就下週六同一時間？」  
  
「這是可行的。」

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

自從那日之後，Spock只要一得空，腦中便被Jim Kirk給佔滿，想知道有關他的所有事情，而在搜尋過後得到的資訊更是令Spock驚訝。Kirk在星艦學院就讀期間表現十分出色，在雙修指揮與電腦工程的情況下，只用三年就修完畢業所需學分。可以預見將會成為星聯中流砥柱的一位傑出學員，卻在畢業前夕休學，轉而去普通的大學唸心理研究所。

Spock完全無法理解箇中邏輯，為什麼Kirk原本能成為一位相當傑出的星聯軍官，甚至是未來的星艦艦長，現在卻在舊金山郊區當個區區的治療師？他並非看不起這個職業，只是Kirk若是留在星聯裡，未來所能達到的成就將不下於亞契艦長。他想知道為什麼，但就算連他也明白，以他們現在的關係，直接問Kirk是相當失禮的舉動。

兩下敲門聲將瓦肯人從諸多揣測中給曳了出來。「請進。」

自動門滑開後，Uhura優雅地步入房內。「嗨，Spock，好久不見。」

「確實，我想你與Mr Scott的旅途一切順利？」

「是啊，我們回了肯亞*一趟。」Uhura露出一個幸福洋溢的笑容。「不過我來不是為了說我的事。」她擺擺手。「結果怎麼樣？」

Spock偏頭。「我不明白你意指為何。」

「別裝傻，這招對我沒用。」

Spock被點破也不窘迫，反而嘴角微微勾起。「嗯⋯⋯我會說，與Mr Kirk的談話十分有啟發性。」

「是嗎，聽上去有些模擬兩可。不過要是對你有幫助就好。」

「你幫了很大的忙，Nyota。」

「真的？我有些意外你會這麼說。我原本想要是能多少給你起到指引的效果就已經很不錯了，令我開始好奇Kirk都和你談了些什麼。」Uhura舉起雙手。「我只是說說，沒有打探你的隱私的意思。」

「也許在適當的時機，我會說的。」

Uhura挑眉，Spock的這種反應倒不像平時那個寡言矜持的瓦肯人了。「那麼，也許過一陣子，等你準備好認識新的對象時，我想我有幾個很傑出的人選。」

「是的，說到這個，我正想問你是否與Mr Kirk熟識？」

 _也許談論有關伴侶的話題還是會令瓦肯人感到彆扭吧_ ，Uhura如是想，也就沒對Spock突然轉移話題感到詫異。「嗯，對啊。我們是同屆同學。而且，Montgomery現在還是時不時叫他來幫忙。」

「據我所知，他已非星聯成員。」

「是啊。」Uhura忍不住笑意。「你搜尋過他了？」

「出於好奇，是的。但網上對於他自學院休學之因，敘述得相當含糊。」

Uhura的笑意更加明顯。「其實是因為太蠢了，」她終於忍不住笑出聲。「嗯，我懷疑他早就後悔了，只是下不了台。要不，他也不會每次Montgomery叫他來都興致勃勃的。」

Spock偏過頭，努力不把迫切的好奇表現在臉上，但太過刻意的表情反倒令Uhura感到違和。

「願聞其詳。」

「Kirk在小林丸號測試中，透過植入蠕蟲的方式，改變測試情境而通過考驗，當下他的行為被當成了作弊處理。調查顯示，當時Kirk是透過我的室友Gaila才得以駭入系統，所以她被列為共犯一併懲處。雖然後來聽證委員會接受了Pike上將的辯護，認同了Kirk的作法是跳脫窠臼的創新思維；而Gaila雖是在不知情的情況下成了共犯，但委員會認為她因輕率而造成資安漏洞，為避免未來對艦隊造成危害，被判處不得於星艦上服役。」

 _Gaila這個名字聽起來十分熟悉……_ Spock分心回想了會。 _是了，Jim的診所中那位獵戶座治療師。_

「Gaila十分沮喪。到星艦上是我們共同的目標，而當時她都已經被分配到了企業號上，夢想才剛實現就這麼被硬生生剝奪。Kirk不服判決提起上訴，他主張Gaila是無辜的，她是被他所設計才被無辜牽連進來，應該只懲罰他一人。最後Kirk被判處不得提前畢業，得再修一次榮譽德行教育課程才行。這已經算是相當輕的處罰了，但這麼一來，他就趕不上企業號的首航，就連Pike上將出面斡旋都沒用。Kirk一氣之下就休學了，很蠢不是嗎？」

Spock沉吟了會。「縱使企業號是當初最先進的聯邦旗艦，但Kirk對其如此執著，相當不合邏輯。」

「就是，我們當初也勸過他。Gaila甚至自願受罰來換取Kirk能如期登上企業號，她說因為她還有另一個夢想是開間性治療所。沒想到Kirk不但不接受，還說他要跟Gaila一起創業，所以就變現在這樣啦。」Uhura翻了個白眼？「也許之後有機會，你可以勸勸他？如果是你說的話，他應該會聽得進去。」

Spock頗感意外地挑眉。「此話怎說？」

「他每次都會裝作無意地向我問起有關瓦肯……和你的事。」Uhura笑得曖昧。「在我看來，他的意圖很明顯了。」

Spock發現他的心情無法自抑地雀躍起來，但臉上依舊維持著平淡的表情。「Mr Kirk是位相當優秀的人類，很遺憾沒能更早認識他。」

「我曾經向他提議過要引介你們兩個認識，但他怕你會……看不起他的職業，便拒絕了。」

「無論何種職業，我都不具任何偏見，更何況他以專業知識幫助向其求助的患者，理當獲得尊敬才是。」

「我知道你不會那樣想。總之……也許他會接受你的意見呢！畢竟企業號首航的三年任務也快結束了。」Uhura抬頭看了下牆上的時鐘，「唉呀，我該走了。Spock，下次諮詢回來再跟我分享成果喔！掰。」

Spock沉默地點點頭，目送Uhura步伐輕快地離開。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：此為私設，找不到Uhura確切是哪裡人的資料，故從使用斯瓦希里語之國家中挑了一個。


	6. Chapter 6

 

都怪Bone聽說了Spock的事，硬是多戳了幾針才放他走。Kirk在心裡抱怨著。他將油門催至極限，即使如此，還是比和Spock約好的時間還遲了十分鐘。 _ 天啊，Spock會怎麼想？瓦肯人肯定很鄙視不守時這種行為。 _

Kirk三步併作兩步衝了進去。「Galia！Spock人呢？」

Galia露出不懷好意的笑。「我讓他上去等你了。」

「Shit，你怎能這樣對我？」Kirk裝出痛心的樣子。「要是他看到什麼不該看的怎麼辦？」

「你是說你的綠色大棒棒嗎？」Galia哈哈大笑。「玩具用完要記得收好啊，甜心。」

Kirk努力回想著昨晚他到底有沒有收起來，直到他無意間瞥見牆上的鐘。「Fuck！」

「你放心，Spock也才早到了五分鐘。」Galia見Kirk聞言驚恐地瞪大雙眼，笑得更加開懷。「你等會可以讓他多幹你二十分鐘作為補償啊。」

Kirk的臉不爭氣地紅了。「非常感謝你的熱心幫忙，現在你可以離開了。」

「哼，你以為我想留下來聽你叫床啊？我也要去找個人來操我。」

「那只是治療而已！」

「這話留著對你自己說吧，掰。」

 

***   
  


Kirk忐忑地上樓，在書房裡發現了負著手在瀏覽著書櫃的瓦肯人。想必是聽見了他的腳步聲，Spock轉過身。

「Mr Kirk。」

「噢，我真的很抱歉。」

「不必，Miss Vol已向我解釋過你將會略微延遲。況且，你這些藏書十分引人入勝，現今紙質書已相當少見。」

Kirk不好意思地搔搔頭。「那些大部分都是我曾曾祖父留下來的，每個後代又各添了些自己的收藏，大概是遺傳性的紙質書迷戀症吧。」

Spock額首，又說道：「另外我注意到，桌上的三維西洋棋局正進行至中途⋯⋯」

Kirk忍不住覺得瓦肯人明明好奇的要死，卻又怕冒犯而不好意思問出口的樣子實在太可愛了。「喔，我只是在排棋譜，因為總是和電腦下也沒什麼意思。」他拿起一旁的書遞給Spock。「裡頭收錄了很多經典棋局。」

見Spock一副興致盎然的樣子翻閱著，Kirk覺得他的心又淪陷了一點點。

「往後，希望能有與你切磋棋藝的機會。」

「真的嗎？好啊。」雖然大概只是隨口說說的客套話，但Spock在療程結束後還願意與他來往的想法令他感到開心。

「那麼⋯⋯」

Kirk走近，Spock偏頭看著他，忽然開口道：「我做了些調查。」

「哦？」Kirk伸手撫過瓦肯長袍的領口。「那你知道前戲的意思了嗎？」

「指性事過程中一連串情感親密和身體親密的動作組合，人們兩兩之間藉此挑起性興奮與從事性活動的期望。」*

Kirk輕輕地笑了。「十分精闢。」他伸出手摸上Spock的長袍，手指沿著肩線一路往下，經過手臂最後來到瓦肯人的手背上。

Spock的手指動了動，反手勾住了它們。他以併攏的食指與中指，在Kirk的掌心畫著圈，瓦肯人的指尖所及之處都留下刺刺麻麻的感覺，像是在他心上搔著癢。

「這在瓦肯文化中有著挑逗的含義。」

「嗯哼。」Kirk不太驚訝地應和。他將手指像Spock那樣併攏，與他相互摩擦指腹。「瓦肯吻。」Spock聞言眼睛亮了起來，卻隨即暗了下去。Kirk好奇在那剎那間，Spock的心理是經過了怎樣的峰迴路轉。興許是因為之前提過的那個瓦肯人吃醋了？Kirk因為這微薄的可能性而竊喜。

但他不知道這是瓦肯人無法避免的本性，抑或是Spock對他有好感才有此反應。不過抱持這種想法太危險了，要是他放任自己淪陷，只會陷入萬劫不復的境地。Kirk在心裡給了自己一巴掌，告誡自己要保持專業。

「瓦肯人的前戲除了瓦肯吻還有什麼？」

Spock有些為難。「這方面……」

Kirk抬手制止瓦肯人繼續講下去，「好，我的錯，我不該問的。」他的手指拂過Spock的，「那麼……我教你人類的。將來即使你用在瓦肯人身上應該也差不了多少。」他牽起瓦肯人的手，從他們相觸的肌膚處又傳來剛才那種刺刺麻麻的感覺，Kirk沒想太多，引領瓦肯人走到隔壁房間。

「首先環境也是很重要的一環，燈光可以控制在50％以下。」Kirk打了個響指，房內的燈光瞬間變得黯淡。「我記得瓦肯人都有使用薰香的習慣，可以選擇一些柔和甚至催情的氣味。再加上同種情調的音樂，將會是絕妙的搭配。」他放開了瓦肯人的手，走到牆邊按了幾個紐，柔和的音樂和氣味隨即飄散在房裡。

Kirk轉頭發現瓦肯人依舊站在原地，一付不甚自在的樣子，便露出莞爾的表情，他原本也沒奢望瓦肯人在這方面能進步神速。他走上前，伸手輕輕撫過Spock的衣領。他今天沒穿瓦肯服飾，而是襯衫套針織衫搭黑色牛仔褲，撇去那對尖耳朵和隱隱泛綠的皮膚，Spock看上去就是完完全全的人類。

他又看向Spock的臉，他覺得漸漸掌握到解讀瓦肯人看似面無表情的訣竅了，Spock的眼睛藏不住他的情緒。方才在書房時像通透琥珀的雙眼，現在彷彿有團深沈的火焰隱隱燃燒。Kirk不由自主地湊上去吻住Spock緊閉的雙唇，在相觸的瞬間，Kirk挺意外Spock的舌頭主動迎了上來，和他相互交纏。這才第幾次，Spock接吻的方式就相當老練，也許他太低估瓦肯人的學習能力了。

而Kirk的雙手也沒忙著，摸到Spock的衣擺就掀了起來，他依依不捨分開糾纏的唇舌好脫掉那件毛衣。他迫切地想馬上觸摸瓦肯人的裸體，雖然很好看，但為什麼Spock偏偏挑在今天穿了有著一整排的釦子的襯衫？

Spock好笑地看他越來越沒有耐心地解釦子，卻半點沒有要出手幫忙的意思，人類忍不住翻了個白眼。他終於成功將那件討厭的襯衫甩到地上，對Spock有著濃密胸毛感到驚奇，和自己光滑的胸膛完全不同，可能是因為基於補償心態，他對濃密胸毛完全沒有抵抗力。Kirk將手指埋入那些蜷曲的毛髮裡，故意繞著深綠色的乳頭摩挲，令Spock畏縮了一下。

Kirk像是發現了什麼不得了的祕密。「難道瓦肯人也會怕癢？」

「不是的，只是……」

見瓦肯人泛綠的臉頰深了一階，Kirk更加故意地逗弄Spock的乳頭。「只是什麼？」

Spock有些艱難地開口：「從沒有人這樣……」

「好吧，我明白。不是處男卻更像處男的瓦肯人，還有許多等著你見識的呢。公平起見，你也可以摸摸我的。」Kirk二話不說就將自己的白T從頭上扯掉，拉起Spock的手覆在自己胸上。他必須壓抑隨著瓦肯人手指移動而發出呻吟的衝動。「如何？」

Spock先以整個手掌撫過Kirk光滑的胸膛，爾後以指尖逗弄人類的乳頭，Kirk下意識往後一縮斷開了接觸。

「你怕癢。」

Kirk忍不住笑意。「我沒說不怕啊。」

Spock觀察Kirk現已充血挺立，呈現粉紅色的乳頭。「有趣，原已退化的器官還能引發此等反應。」

「你還沒見識到真正的反應呢。」Kirk湊上前去，讓兩人裸露的胸膛緊貼。他比瓦肯人矮了那麼一點，索性攀住Spock的肩頸藉以提起自己一點，正好使他們的乳頭能互相摩擦。

「如何？」

瓦肯人發出低沉的悶哼聲，聽上去應是挺享受的。而Kirk也很明顯地感覺到對方胯下逐漸隆起，他故意往前頂了頂，對Spock逐漸進入狀況而滿意。他將剩下的衣物全部褪去，Spock也跟著作。Kirk露出了個狡黠的笑容，在Spock的唇啄了一下，輕輕推著他在床邊坐下。不著寸褸的人類跟著跨坐在瓦肯人的大腿上，沒忘了要繼續教學。「嗯⋯⋯前戲的範疇很廣，從燭光晚餐間的調情到現在這樣互相愛撫都可以算是。前戲不一定要伴隨性愛，但性愛之前絕不可沒有前戲。」

「就我所知，蠟燭早在兩個世紀前就已不再生產。」

「那是指伴侶間共享的羅曼蒂克的晚餐啦，約會、晚餐、上床，傳統而經典的約會活動行程。」

「我明白了。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：出自wiki


	7. Chapter 7

 

「現在回到我們的課題⋯⋯」Kirk手腳環住Spock的身軀，使他們從胸膛到胯部都緊緊相抵。他動了動，讓兩人硬挺的陰莖互相摩擦，他早已高高翹起的老二開始吐著前液，將他們的小腹弄得黏糊糊的，而Spock的雙手像是不知道該往哪擺似的，僵硬地撐在床上。

「你可以隨意地摸我，隨心所欲做你想做的。」

Spock遲疑地將手掌覆上他渴望已久的、那對挺翹的臀部。人類露出鼓勵的笑容，Spock便用上一些手勁揉捏起來。

「很好，就是這樣。」

Kirk的表情看上去似乎很享受，Spock也就放得比較開了。一手在臀瓣上、一手上移到凹陷的腰窩。人類發出幾聲輕笑，在瓦肯人的懷裡扭來扭去。

「你這裡也怕癢？」

Spock低低的嗓音在Kirk耳邊響起，直直鑽進他心裡，撓得他心旌蕩漾。「嗯哼。」他發現要表達出完整的句子十分困難。Kirk雙手攀著Spock堅實的肩膀方便他對自己上下其手。近距離觀察瓦肯人泛著綠暈的皮膚十分有趣，而他注意到耳朵尖端的綠更深一階，好奇地伸手觸碰，Spock的身軀便震顫了一下。

「你的耳朵很敏感？」

「我也不清楚，也許是因為沒有他人碰過，故而引發較顯著的反應。」

「哦？那你還有哪些地方也沒被別人碰過？」

「若你有興趣，歡迎你與我深入探索瓦肯生理。」

Kirk睜大了眼。「哇不簡單，你逐漸掌握了調情的技巧呢。」

Spock嘴角微勾。「很高興我的嘗試受到你的肯定。」

「這樣的表現值得一點鼓勵。」說完，Kirk吻住Spock微啟的唇。和瓦肯人接吻的感覺太好了，每當他粗糙的舌刷過柔嫩的口腔內膜，他就想讓Spock用他的舌頭舔遍全身。感覺到瓦肯人的手指已經在穴口周圍摩挲，Kirk笑著打斷他。「別心急。」他從Spock腿上下來，手膝並用爬到床頭。聽到瓦肯人的呼吸聲變得濃重，一想到他現在所看到的畫面，Kirk就暗自竊笑，他收斂好表情後才轉過身，半躺在床頭。他毫不扭捏，雙腿以M字形大張著。「到這來。」

Spock依指示來到他兩腿間，Kirk伸手從床頭櫃搆來潤滑液，拋給Spock。

「我該如何——」

「別急，我教你。在用上潤滑液前，先摸摸穴口。用指甲輕刮⋯⋯對，就是這樣。」Kirk感覺穴口的環狀肌主動地含住了Spock的指尖，而瓦肯人因此綠暈瀰漫又專注的神情真是太迷人了。「然後擠出適量的潤滑液，均勻抹在手指上，就可以進來了。」長指緩緩推進，慢得簡直是種折磨。Kirk得一直提醒自己這是教學，不能直接推倒Spock騎上去。

Spock的手指在裡頭試探性地抽動，密切注意著Kirk的表情，當他碰到一處觸感略微不同的地方，Kirk的身體劇烈抖動了一下。

「我是否弄痛了你？」

「不，那是⋯⋯前列腺。」

Spock想測試其重現性，手指又撫過那點。

「噢！別，那會⋯⋯」

「刺激此處會導致射精？」

「對，所以……別碰那！」

Spock接下來都避開了那點。

「嗯哼，是時候再加入一指了。」

Spock兩指併攏沈入他的穴裡，那手勢讓Kirk想到瓦肯吻。瓦肯人用手接吻，而他們的手指又很敏感，想必這擴張過程對Spock來說感受更為激烈。

「擴張有很多方式，除了手指以外也可以用舌頭，甚至道具，你往後可以和你的伴侶採用不同的方式增添情趣。」

「人類似乎十分注重所謂的情趣。」

「在單一性伴侶的情況下，如果性愛一成不變，以人類喜新厭舊的本性，下場不是出軌就是分手，所以——」本來還小心翼翼進出的Spock突然張開雙指撐開他的腸道，使Kirk驚呼出聲。

「對瓦肯人來說，鏈接會隨著時間與重複進行親密行為而益發穩固。因此，瓦肯人對伴侶的渴望只會日漸加深。」

「真的？聽起來很棒。」

「很高興你這樣認為。」

Kirk皺起眉頭。 _ 為什麼瓦肯人聽起來總是話中有話？ _

「我可以再加入一指嗎？」

Kirk無聲地點頭。瓦肯人抹了更多潤滑液再次推進，現在撐開感已經十分強烈，Spock的動作相當溫柔、不致疼痛，但伴隨而來的是深深的空虛感。他好想好想立刻被填滿。Kirk看向Spock那不停滲出前液的深綠色陰莖，光是想像自己小穴吞進它的畫面就令他興奮得哆嗦。

Kirk不知道手指被腸肉緊緊包裹的感覺對瓦肯人來說多麼震撼；他對自己眼簾半掩、紅腫雙唇微啟的樣子對瓦肯人來說多麼誘人也絲毫沒有概念。他早已顧不上什麼教學，腦中剩下唯一一個念頭就是——他想要Spock立刻幹他，幹到他腦子一片空白，什麼都無法思考，彷彿全世界剩下他們兩個交纏的身影。他肯定是喊出來了，因為Spock正如他所願，碩大的龜頭頂開了他的穴口緩緩推進。他迫不及待夾緊屁股，卻無法對那根完美的肉棒造成任何阻礙，只是為他們雙方帶來更大的感官刺激。

當Spock全部進來的那一刻，像是有個超新星在腦中迸發，眼前斑斕點點，他差點就因為感官過載而直接洩了。Kirk咬著下唇，用力得都要滲出血絲，才忍下那股衝動。

Spock見狀俯下身，以舌頭頂開Kirk的齒關才讓他鬆開。他吻的又深又重，似乎是在不滿人類傷害自己的行為，而他埋在Kirk體內的陰莖也隨著他的動作進得更深。

斷斷續續的呻吟從他們交纏的唇舌間逸出，但瓦肯人就維持著這樣的狀態一動不動，對方的恥毛搔著穴口，讓Kirk不耐地扭著。「動一動啊，Spock。」

「你還未習慣，我不想傷害你。」

「不會的，我平時就很習慣了。」Kirk眐眐地盯著懸在他上方的瓦肯人。「況且，我相信你。」

Spock瞇起眼，高深莫測地盯著Kirk好一會後才開始擺動胯部，退出一截再用力撞進，就這樣毫無章法重複地操著身下的人類。

Kirk爽得大叫出聲，雖然Spock毫無技巧可言。但沒有技巧也是種技巧。Spock大力抽出又插入，每次操進來的角度都不同，Kirk預期不了他會頂到哪裡，更增添了興奮感。而瓦肯雙脊來回重複擦過前列腺，快感層層堆疊令他的腳趾都緊緊蜷起。

終於如願嚐到鮮活的瓦肯陰莖的威力，而且還是 _ Spock _ 在操他，美夢成真的感覺使Kirk有泫然欲泣的衝動。誠然他眼眶已經匯聚起不少液體，但那只是生理性淚水，絕對的，只是因為瓦肯人操得太勇猛而已。

一直承受著瓦肯人堅定而規律的貫穿，使Kirk對時間失去了概念，只知道他就像個引信即將燃盡的炸彈。但他知道Spock也好不到哪去，每當撞上他的穴口，瓦肯人的睪丸就更硬一分，像是其中蓄積的精液已經準備好隨時等著噴發而出。

「Jim⋯⋯我⋯⋯」瓦肯人壓抑的嗓音揭示他快到極限了。但Spock的表現完完全全超出了Kirk的預期，沒想到第一次 _ 真正 _ 體驗性愛的菜鳥竟然那麼持久，即使以瓦肯人來說都令人意外。

「來吧，Spock，都射給我。」

瓦肯人進行最後的衝刺，而Kirk的四肢也緊緊攀附著Spock精瘦而結實的軀幹，迎向最終的高潮。Kirk射得亂七八糟，兩人的小腹和胸膛都沾著他的精液，歷經生平最激烈的高潮，他叫得嗓子都啞了。而Spock伏在他身上還在抖動著，但他卻沒感受到預期中被大量精液澆灌充盈的感覺。

「Spock？」

瓦肯人終於靜止下來，埋在人類頸窩裡的頭抬起來後就緊緊堵住Kirk還想說些什麼的唇。綿長又纏綿的一吻結束後，Spock緩緩從人類體內退出，他起身，拉掉保險套，打了個結，精準地拋進了垃圾桶。

Kirk想他一定是太沈浸於感官享受之中，完全沒發現Spock什麼時候戴上保險套的。他這次可真是太昏頭了，連安全性行為如此重要的環節都忘了提，實在有辱專業。一直提醒自己要保持理性，卻又馬上忘掉，事前他太低估Spock對他的影響力了。

Kirk以大字形躺在床上，示意Spock回來躺在他身邊，雖然瓦肯人露出疑惑的表情，還是照著做。等Spock一躺好，Kirk就滾進他懷裡。「最後，這一點也很重要。事後的溫存是最能增進雙方親密程度，比起性愛本身還重要。有些人在高潮後會有所謂的失落感，事後抱抱可以弭平，絕對不能輕忽。」

「這樣可以嗎？」Spock將手掌擱在Kirk的小腹上，那裡還有星星點點的精液，但目前沒人去擔心清理的問題，兩人以胸貼背的姿勢享受著高潮餘韻。雖然是因為教學的緣故，瓦肯人才百般配合，但還是讓Kirk有他們就是一對幸福愛侶的錯覺。

像是經過醞釀，Spock小心翼翼地開口問道：「我查閱的資料指出安全性行為是十分重要的。」

Kirk這才從夢幻泡影中驚醒。「對！當然！除非是固定性伴侶才可以考慮無套。那是⋯⋯兩個個體所能達到的親密程度的極限，不過也許比不過瓦肯的心靈融合吧。」

「的確，對瓦肯人來說是無可比擬的，且在Pon Farr期間與伴侶融合是必要的。」

「是嗎？那你可以好好期待一下。」 _ 也許你可以跟我嘗試。 _ Kirk當然沒說出口，他以為只要跟Spock上過一次床，他的迷戀就會消失殆盡，畢竟一直以來他都是這樣的，那股新鮮勁過了之後就對對方失去興趣。他知道自己問題在哪兒，不就是Daddy issues之類的。在唸心理所時，最好的分析對象就是他自己。不過他從來沒覺得那是個問題。直到現在。

他忘了設想與Spock的性愛會成為他此生最完美的體驗這一點。

但那又能如何？即使他有想跟Spock多滾幾次床單——也許是他餘生的每一天——的冀望，那不代表Spock會有同樣的想法。不，實際上根本不可能。Uhura說過學院裡不論種族、性別，都有許多人傾慕Spock，他完全能得到任何他想要的人，只是那人不會是他。

如果當初他沒離開星聯，也許現在會有不同的發展，也許他就可以循正常的方式追求Spock。

「Jim，你的思緒很混亂。」

「你在讀我的思想？」

「否定的，我來之前還特地加固了屏障。只是我們皮膚接觸面積太大，我無法避免地會接收到你的表層思維，若你對此反感，我可以——」

「沒關係！」Kirk連忙打斷Spock。「呃，我不介意，只要你並非真的去讀我正在想什麼。」他尷尬地笑了下。「我只是⋯⋯嗯，我在想雖然你剛才的表現，雖熱情卻技術不足——不是說熱情不好，事實上還挺重要的。但要是能提升技術程度的話，你的伴侶就離不開你了。」

「請明示。」Spock的唇貼在他耳後，低沈的嗓音他頭骨裡共振，令Kirk渾身顫慄。「呃⋯⋯那可能需要再來一輪？」他努力不讓自己的聲音聽上去充滿希冀。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能有人想吐槽怎麼可能會感覺不出有帶套，是因為劇情要求嘛，請別在意XD


End file.
